


Buttered Honey Syrup

by Linn00



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linn00/pseuds/Linn00
Summary: 这是一个糖分违法的国度。糖果、蜂蜜、果酱、曲奇、蛋糕，一切与甜蜜相关的食物，全部是违禁物品。





	Buttered Honey Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> *狛枝生日活动抽签文，电子宠物X马卡龙。  
> *有私设，因为涉及剧透，详细私设放在文章最后了。  
> *原著背景，大概发生在二代的时间段里。  
> *取这个标题只是因为我想要一个特别甜的标题配这文……

他朦朦胧胧地听见有人在叫。

混乱中护在他头上的温暖手臂，引擎失控警报里印在他额头的颤抖嘴唇，以及他砰砰地跳个不停的心脏，向下，向下，一直坠入深深的汪洋。

“神啊，只有这个孩子，请让他活下去……！”

他被海水冲得头脑发胀，四肢轻飘飘得不听使唤。女人咏叹似的悲伤低喃在他耳边萦绕，伴着于海面无助漂浮的他，温热了他那几乎被冻麻的大脑。

活下去。

他抬起自己攥得紧紧的青色小拳头，透过指缝他可以看见那大概已经被海水侵蚀得不能用的电子玩具。他这样愣愣地看了几秒，怀疑自己的人生究竟是不是要就此而止，而那两个人的牺牲是不是要全部白费。

这时，一束遥远的光，以屈尊俯就的态度，怜悯似的照亮了他的脸。

 

***

 

这是一个糖分违法的国度。

糖果、蜂蜜、果酱、曲奇、蛋糕，一切与甜蜜相关的食物，全部是违禁物品。

虽然这么说，可这里也不是没有寻常地方所有的东西，比如水果，只不过这里的水果都被精心培育过：苹果吃起来就像是水份很足的苦瓜，而葡萄则像是没有任何味道的蒟蒻。

有的人甚至别出心裁地制造出了类似于蛋糕的物品，就是形状和颜色看起来很类似于蛋糕、但味道却大相径庭的东西。这些样子过于质朴的蛋糕吃起来没有半点甜味，出于掩盖蛋腥的目的，通常烘培者会往里面加入大量的柠檬汁或者咸芝士。

狛枝的工作，就是每天去卖这些柠檬蛋糕或是咸芝士蛋糕。

他每一天早晨都会烤一炉新鲜的蛋糕，然后推着小推车来到码头，开始叫卖。因为他年龄小，腿脚勤快，码头上的大家都非常喜欢他，会在他手头比较紧的时候去照顾他的生意。

狛枝就这样一天天地过着。他没有父母，没有亲戚，更没有朋友，唯一陪着他的就是一个破烂的电子宠物蛋，无论刮风下雨，这枚宠物蛋中的小型犬总是不离不弃，这么长时间来都坚持着还能使用的状态。

他在私底下，在他的心中，会叫它█。

█就是他最忠实的朋友。他也会竭尽全力，用自己的力量保护好█。

他本来以为这种日子，这种每天烤蛋糕、卖蛋糕的日子，可以一直持续下去，持续到他长大成人，持续到他娶妻生子，持续到他两鬓白发。也许等到他的垂暮之年，他也可以来到海边，拿着那块破破烂烂的塑料玩具，继续向海平面眺望，寻找他那自己都不知道在找的什么。

而这种生活被打破的契机，来得比狛枝想象得要快很多。

“要不要来吃一块？”

栗色头发的男人站在他的摊位前，一双眼睛笑得暖洋洋的。他的手中拿着一块颜色鲜艳到可疑的……饼干？狛枝不认识这个东西，而且他也不想认识。

“……不要。”狛枝干脆地回答，他谨慎地看了对方一眼，就又将视线转回到自己手中的电子玩具。

“很好吃的喔？真的很好吃的！哇，你是不是以为我是坏人啊，呜哇……”对方慌慌张张的，一点都没有大人该有的样子。“应该一开始是自我介绍吧？我是苗木诚，这几天刚……嗯，”对方可疑地停顿了一下。“……嗯，搬到这边。”

“搬？”狛枝总算把自己的头抬起来了，他眯着眼睛，奇怪地问，“这附近没多少人的，有一家搬过来全镇的人都会知道……你什么时候搬过来的？”

“……就今天？”据他自称是苗木的人摸摸自己的脸，十分不自信地回答，“嗯，我知道我看起来有点可疑啦，不过我真的不是坏人，你就——”

“找到了！在这边！”

全副武装的守卫举着可笑的长矛，像是发现了猎物一般一股脑地向狛枝的摊位——准确来说，是他摊位前某个栗发的人——冲来。狛枝可以听见他们嘴巴里高喊着像是“非法传播糖分罪”之类的话。

这个罪状，听起来简直比他们的长矛还要可笑。

“………惨了！”苗木现在显得更加丧失了大人的尊严。他第一反应是站在原地抓耳挠腮，过了好一会儿，连狛枝都想提醒他再不逃跑来不及了，他才下定决心要开溜。

“狛枝君，”对方俯身，唐突地握住他小小的肩膀，一双绿色的眼睛里写满认真。“……我还会再来的，你要……相信我，好吗？”

我为什么要相信你，我都没见过你。

狛枝张开嘴巴，他还没来得及表达自己的疑问，对面的成年人就把他手上那块看起来不是食物颜色的饼干塞到他口袋里，然后飞也似地跑了。

……奇怪的人。

狛枝一边这样想，一边扶好好被对方混乱中抓掉的背带。守卫中的大部分都去跑去追捕苗木，剩下两名守卫放下了他们的长矛，跪在狛枝身边关心他是否受伤。

“不，我没事的。”狛枝说，他只想赶快远离这脱离常规的一切。

两名守卫对着使了一个眼色。

“他，”一名守卫开口问，他的话语中似乎带着古怪暗示的色彩，“有没有给你看什么奇怪的东西？或者，喂你吃什么奇怪的东西？”

狛枝觉得他得裤子口袋一沉。

“没有，什么都没有，先生。”狛枝说，他看着对方明显起疑地皱起的眉，很快摆出自己孩童的笑容，“要不要来尝尝我的蛋糕呢，守卫先生？今早新出炉的喔？虽然我在养宠物蛋的时候，稍稍不小心地烤糊了一点点啦，不过味道应该还可以？”

 

***

 

狛枝第二次看见苗木，是第二天的中午。

不是对方先来找他的。风和日丽的码头上，对方完全不像是被抓捕对象那般灿烂地笑着，他的身边围了一大群孩子，甚至还有几个成年水手，狛枝隔得远远的就能看到。

围在苗木身边的每个人，脸上都浮现了一种梦幻般快乐的神采，他们的手上或多或少地都拿着花花绿绿的不知名物体，狛枝猜它们大概类似于昨天被苗木硬塞给自己的那块饼干。

而狛枝不去理会。他按照自己平常的步调做好开工准备，撑好摊子，随后就坐在小板凳上。他一只手托着腮，另一只手则举着自己的宠物蛋，失神地盯着廉价塑料上的裂痕。

那块已经大半碎掉的饼干，这时不请自来地闯入他的思绪。经过昨天那一段混乱，等到狛枝终于回到家，想起好好端详它时，这块可怜的饼干已经在他的口袋里失去了平滑漂亮的脆皮，外壳塌了下去，中间晶莹剔透的酱汁也被挤得溢了出来。

狛枝在口袋中碎掉的粉末捻了一把，又将食指放到鼻下。

是甜的。

他当时把这块饼干直接扔进垃圾桶。

“狛枝君，早呀！”

苗木被距离放大的笑脸打断了狛枝的思绪。对方背着手，弓着腰，正站在小小的，又坐在小矮凳的狛枝面前，使出全力保持与狛枝视线平行。

狛枝看了对方一眼，很是警戒地将自己的矮凳向后挪了挪。

“不早了。”他说，“你怎么知道我的名字？”

“咦？你没有告诉我你的名字吗？”对方挠挠脸颊，又捏着下巴做出认真回想的样子。“哇，好像真的没有诶？唔——”

“那家伙是码头卖酸苦蛋糕的狛枝，大家谁不知道啊！”方才凑在苗木身边的人群爆出一阵大笑，他们每个人脸上都红扑扑的，像极了过度饮酒引起的精神兴奋。

“对，没错，就是这样！刚刚小孩子们告诉我的喔！”苗木赶快顺势说下去，在狛枝的角度，可以看见他紧张地吞咽了一口口水。

……明显是撒谎。

不过狛枝也不准备追究。他意味深长地看了对方一眼，量对方不敢在这么多人面前做奇怪的举动，他便把苗木当做空气处理了——继续摆弄自己的宠物蛋。

当然，被他无视的家伙如果能那么有自觉，一开始就不会找上他了。

“诶？”苗木好奇地凑过来，丝毫不介意狛枝刻意拉远的距离。“这是什么？啊——”

“电子宠物啊。”狛枝理所当然地说。说实在的，现在还有谁不认识这个东西，面前的家伙是从哪个年代来的？

苗木的视线飘过狛枝柜子上摆的油灯，又飘过行人身上的甲胄和刀剑，他神色古怪，还咕哝了一声狛枝没听清的话。

“什么？”狛枝问，尽管他其实并不想知道答案。

“没什么，”苗木像是要清空思绪一般摇摇头，他将自己的右手伸向狛枝，大方地露出一种能让所有人消除戒心的温暖笑容。“那个，狛枝君，借我看一下，可以吗？我是说你的电子宠物。”

当然不行。狛枝心里想这样回答，可他的嘴巴不知为什么，怎么都不听他的使唤。最后他只是张着嘴巴哑声张合几次，便又闭上嘴巴，纳闷自己究竟是怎么了，自从遇到苗木这个人之后他就没法正常。

“我………知道这大概对于你来说是很重要的东西，”苗木似乎也觉得自己的要求很唐突，他看了一眼狛枝戒备的脸，补充说，“我只是看一看，绝对会还给你的，好吗？”

苗木的手在半空中晃了晃。

怎么可能行。这是狛枝最珍贵的宝贝，自他有意识开始，他的█就在这个世界陪伴他，并且他也打算将这种陪伴继续下去。没有人能从他的手里拿走它，之前有几个孩子看狛枝又瘦又小就来抢，结果被凭空出现的一块木板砸得鼻青脸肿，他们只得哭着回家找妈妈。

“……嗯……”苗木的语气又变得没什么自信，他挠挠脸颊，小心翼翼地偷瞄狛枝，好像狛枝才是那个比他年纪大的人。“相信我，可以吗？”

凭什么要相信你，这是我最重要的东西了，怎么可能……

狛枝脑中的话还没想完，他的手就像是一根木棍一样，直直地支了出去，完全违背他意愿，将他的宝贝向对方双手奉上。

“给。”他听自己说，语气里是一种连自己都很陌生的柔软感情。

像是同样没料到狛枝会这么痛快地交给他，苗木先是惊讶地眨眨眼，隔了一会儿才迟疑着伸出手，自狛枝小小的手掌中接过。

“……它叫什么名字？”苗木端详了一会，轻轻地问。

“█。”狛枝说。他不该对一个陌生人这么坦陈，可他大脑后方有什么东西痒痒的，像是控制了他的人格一般，令他不仅老老实实地交出了自己的珍宝，又要毫无保留地分享关于它的一切信息。而这些信息，甚至没被对方问及——他是怎么了，被附身了吗？

“自从我记事开始，它就陪在我身边了。”狛枝继续说。

苗木奇怪地看了他一眼，他翻转狛枝的宝贝，像是无可奈何地叹了口气。

“……所以用这个就可以出去了吧？真没想到，居然这么容易就交给我，到底是不是认真地想困住我……还用这副让人没法回绝的样子……算了。”苗木又叹了口气，他拍拍自己的脸颊重振精神，将之前那种灿烂的笑容再次放送给狛枝。

“喏，”他说，将手里的东西原原本本地交还到狛枝手中，“我说到做到了吧？这次肯相信我了吗，狛枝君？”

“如果你连小孩子的玩具都抢，那我觉得你做人真的很失败。”狛枝用自己稚嫩都声音一板一眼地说，他看向因这句话而陷入纠结的苗木，语气在自己不自觉的情况下，再次放软。

“昨天你给我的，”狛枝问，“那个饼干，是什么？”

“喔，那个叫马卡龙啦，你吃了吗？看你现在的样子，我猜你没吃。”苗木像是丝毫不在意狛枝已经将它丢掉的事实，从自己的布口袋里又拿出一块饼……马卡龙，这次它的颜色是一种浅淡的灰绿色。

根本就不像是食物的颜色。

“是薄荷味的喔，我记得你之前说这个味道还可以……虽说我不知道经历过那些后，你口味有没有变……”苗木越说越小声，他又笑了一下，这次是狛枝都可以看出来的勉强，“来，尝尝吧，狛枝君？”

伸出手，狛枝将信将疑地接下对方手中的马卡龙。他的理智告诉他不要，可在他心底却有更响亮的声音告诉他相信苗木。

狛枝为什么要相信他？明明才只见过两面而已。

他的脑中响起了嘈杂的噪音，模糊的记忆中有一个人对他说了什么话，可他像是隔了水面一般完全听不清，能记得的只有对方笑容里的温暖。那种温度在他的大脑里撕开了一个口子，硝烟的气味、火焰的热度，还有伤口的疼一股脑地涌了进来。狛枝深吸一口气，出神地盯着自己手上那一小块点心。

他张开嘴巴。

“抓到你了！”

得意洋洋的话语，出自反锁苗木双臂的守卫嘴中。守卫神气地抬起自己的鼻孔，耀武扬威地喘着粗气，差点没把苗木推到同伴威胁用的矛尖上。

狛枝瞪大眼睛，视线没法离开那磨得闪亮亮的尖细金属：苗木的脸与那只矛尖近在咫尺，如果对方稍作挣扎，恐怕尖尖细细的金属就要在他的皮肤上留下一道血痕。

太危险了。

在这个想法兀自在狛枝脑中冒出的同时，守卫手中的长矛噗咚地腾起一阵粉红色的烟雾。没过几秒，烟雾散尽，等待守卫们的只有手中那短到可笑的一节斧头柄。

并且，木头还是打磨得光光滑滑，又打了厚厚一层蜡的那种。

守卫们面面相觑。

“巫术！彻底的巫术！”他们大呼小叫，“这就是糖分在作祟！这个人是上帝派来的天使，这样下去整个小镇都会崩坏的！”

……为什么天使会用巫术呢？狛枝想问，他还想问为什么天使的存在会给小镇带来威胁，可没等他开口，这些惊慌失措的守卫就十万火急地押送着苗木离开了。

连带着狛枝手中，那块还没吃到口的马卡龙一起。

 

***

 

他们带走苗木，是想要杀了他吗？

毕竟他们看待苗木，就像是苗木是个穷凶极恶的坏蛋，时刻要用糖粉将整个小镇埋起来，然后还要让所有人的牙全部蛀光。

然而那些孩子和水手的笑容是假的吗？他们吃了苗木给的……马卡龙，脸上的笑容不是真心的快乐吗？他们，难道不喜欢苗木吗？

狛枝躺在床上，他小小的心脏在黑暗中扑通扑通地跳着。室外的风呜呜地吹着，不停地拍打着小屋破损窗子的一角，啪嗒啪嗒的声响扰得狛枝睡不着觉。

不对。狛枝翻过身，他自他的枕头下取出他的宠物蛋，愣愣地凝视它：他不是因为声响才睡不着的，他是因为——

宠物蛋的屏幕有一段字母，狛枝摸了摸那段字所在的位置，他不知道自己怎么之前一直没有意识到它的存在。它在那里并不是一天两天了。

狛枝张开嘴巴，一开始没能发出声。然而他没有气馁，他用手指抚摸着那一个一个字母，皱着眉心，全神贯注地将逐个做出口型，并试探性地发声。

一直像是被人扼住的喉咙终于找回了那几个字母，连在一起的读法。

N-A-E-G-I。

于风声呼啸的夜，跪在床铺上的狛枝垂下头，将那颗小小的宠物蛋紧紧地握在手心，放在了自己心脏的位置。

他还是什么情况都不了解，可他知道自己即将该做的。

 

***

 

“所以你就跑到这里来了？”抓着铁栅栏的人叹了口气，觉得好笑似的问他。

“我以为你……会被处死，之类的。”狛枝的表情很不自然，他的目光扫过对方穿着的奢华绸缎（说实话，这和对方那张娃娃脸极其不搭），又望向对方身后气派的家具，最后他的视线停留在一个金果盘中样子很漂亮的葡萄上。如果不算上对方被软禁的事实，忽略那些碍眼的铁栅栏的话，这简直是帝王一般的生活了。

他唯一可以肯定的是，那串葡萄绝对是很难吃的。

“嗯，”狛枝干巴巴地说，“我是这么想的，不过没猜到他们对死刑犯的待遇还挺不错？”

“……岂止不错，他们还想过几天为我加冕呢。”苗木在栅栏那边翻了个白眼。

“诶？”狛枝觉得自己听错了，可对方严肃的表情同目前的处境，正在说明一切不是恶劣的玩笑。

“……他不可能杀我啦，我猜他就是想用一个办法把我保护起来。”苗木嘟着嘴巴，他的样子像是在和某个人赌气。“不过我也没料到他会这么夸张……国王什么的，还是饶了我吧。”

“……我第一次见识到被侍卫软禁的国王，”狛枝坦诚地说，过了一会儿，他察觉到自己冒着危险偷溜进宫殿是因为对方性命堪忧，而这危机似乎根本一开始就不存在，“那，”狛枝歪着小小的头，不确定地说，“再见？打扰了？告辞？”

“等、等会！”苗木很快制止了狛枝，他侧着头转了转眼珠，而后像是下定决心一般，完全将自己的脸转向狛枝。

“你想让我留在这里吗，狛枝君？”苗木问，他无视了狛枝那并不是出自真心的道别，神情严肃地看着后者。他绿色的眼睛，在富丽堂皇又满是烛光的大厅，倒映出了狛枝的身影。

狛枝喜欢他的眼睛，特别是他注视着自己的时候。

“你想让我留在这里吗，狛枝君？”苗木又问了一次，这次他自栅栏的空隙间伸出了手，将自己暖暖的掌心抚在狛枝微凉的脸颊上。

狛枝眨了眨眼睛。

“……这里很安全，没什么不好的吧。”狛枝的嘴擅自动着，吐出了一些目前的他无法完全理解的内容。“她在里面，事情变得向不好的方向发展了，我没法控制——不。”

他停下来了。苗木正笑着注视着自己，而一股暖流顺着他与对方皮肤相接的地方涌向他全身，他瞬间觉得有勇气了。

他用自己的小手掌，珍重地抚上了对方温热的手背。

“我不想你留下来。”他稳住自己颤抖的声音，而无法控制的心脏几乎要跳出胸膛。“我不想你留下来，你不应该只属于这里。”

苗木一开始没有说话，他的眼睛里有什么，在烛光的照耀下显得亮晶晶的。过了一会儿，他跪在地板上，从空隙间伸过另一只手臂，隔着冰冷都栅栏，拥抱了小小的狛枝。

“谢谢你，”他低声说，“一直以来都谢谢你，狛枝君。”

狛枝迟疑地伸出自己的手臂，安慰似的拍拍对方的后背——那以成人平均水平来说过于单薄的后背。“不、不客气？”他不太确定自己该不该这么说，“我其实也没做什么？”

而苗木没有回答。他只是抱着狛枝，让那份温暖彻底驱赶了狛枝小小身躯被深夜赋予的冰冷，甚至连对方精神上的那部分也是一样。

狛枝贪恋这份熟悉的温暖，虽然他的记忆不肯告诉他关于这份熟悉感出处的任何信息。他觉得自己可能很多次被这份温暖拥抱，同时也很多次被这份温暖拯救出绝望冰冷的深渊。

他只是想不起来。

“那么，”苗木率先结束了这个拥抱，他脸上的神色是同样的恋恋不舍。他拍拍脸颊，像是为自己鼓气似的，硬是为自己又换上了朝气满满的表情。

狛枝知道这个人有更重要的事情要做。

“一起逃走吧，狛枝君？”

向狛枝伸出一只手的苗木如此邀约。狛枝注视着对方，在他的视线范围内可以看见苗木另一只手所握着的栅栏，正像是巧克力糖浆一般，冒着香甜的热气缓缓融化。

狛枝瞪大眼睛。

 

***

 

“你明明自己就可以逃出来，”跑路的狛枝瘪瘪嘴巴。“为什么偏要呆在那儿，直到我来才肯出来？”

“不是狛枝君的话，那就毫无意义了呀？”苗木在夜幕即将散去的原野上，大笑着说。他那身华贵至可笑的衣服早就被丢在了软禁的宫殿中，现在穿在他身上的，是狛枝最开始见他的那身黑西装。西装很适合他，只不过原本应该很干净袖口上粘了一点糖，大概是他在融化栅栏时蹭到的。

这些污渍是不该存在的，狛枝在心中暗暗地想。只是一秒，也就是他眨眼的瞬间，对方的袖口就变得像是这些污渍从未存在过一般，干干净净。

方才苗木有教给他，他这种奇异魔力的用法。和苗木仅可以让任意物体变成甜食的能力不同，狛枝在这个世界里，似乎有心想事成的能力。只要他想，就没什么事情不能够办成的。

所以那些追捕他们的倒霉蛋侍卫，不是发现自己的武器变成咯咯下蛋的母鸡，就是发现自己的头发变成了乱蓬蓬的乌鸦窝，他们光是处理自己的乱子就占用了全部心神，更别提去追狛枝和苗木了，所以最后这些人只有在河岸的另一边，气急败坏地咒骂已经跑得快没影的两个人。

相比之下，苗木的处理办法就显得柔情多了：他总是能设法把他口袋里那些甜甜蜜蜜的东西塞到侍卫的嘴巴里，而后对方就像是醉酒一般沉浸入自我世界，再也不去搭理苗木或者狛枝。

“你能把人都变成糖果吗？”狛枝出于好奇地问。苗木带着他一路跑向一处高丘，而天边已经泛白了。

“如果狛枝君想的话。”苗木干脆地回答，他不等狛枝疑问为什么要他来决定苗木的事，就接着说下去，还吐了吐舌头，“不过那样的话，你不怕我吗？”

“什么？”

“我说，”苗木又重复了一遍，“如果我能把整个人都变成糖果，狛枝君不会怕我吗？你不是也会被变成糖果吗？”

狛枝没有思考。

“如果是被你变的，我很心甘情愿。”

在狛枝的大脑完全理解这句话之前，他的嘴巴就已经丝毫不拖泥带水地将它送出口。

狛枝捂住自己的嘴巴，又瞄向苗木。这句话可能有些过于亲近了，他心里知道，可苗木却是完全不在意得样子，对方只是在越来越明显的朝霞中，眯着那双好看又温暖的眼睛，向他毫不吝啬地笑着。

他本该如此的。他就是这样的人。

包括他们学园生活中的那些亲昵，包括他转身离开时对方不甘心地伸给自己，却落空了的手，包括对方扣在自己手腕上的手铐，还有那句“你的罪我会同你一同承担”，甚至包括他躺进仪器后，对方恋恋不舍的“晚安狛枝君，一会儿见”。

这些模糊记忆的片段转瞬即逝地闪现过他的大脑，在他理解之前，消失得片影不留。

他不知该如何是好，只是本能地觉得应该保护这个人。

而这个人告诉他要他相信自己。

所以狛枝选择相信。

“苗木……君，”在这个世界中，狛枝首次叫了对方的名字。他气喘吁吁地停下脚步，目光坚定地伸出自己握着宠物蛋的拳头。“这个给你。”

苗木也停下脚步，他奇怪地看了狛枝一眼。

“……怎么了？”他问，狛枝觉得他在明知故问，“马上就到了，我知道跑的路有点长，狛枝君再稍微坚持一下——”

狛枝摇摇头。

“我出不去的，你知道的。”他说，他的嗓子发紧，“但你不一样，你不该在这里。他们在等你。”

他都不清楚，自己究竟在说什么。

苗木垂下头，看了一眼狛枝小小的拳头。

“不可以，”苗木这次的声音带了迟疑。“我们说好要一起逃出去的，你可以陪我一起去见日向君他们……江之岛的事情也可以解决——”

“我出不去的，我已经算是精神死亡了。”狛枝轻轻地打断对方，将自己手中的宠物蛋强硬地塞给对方，他的语气满是温柔，“对不起，耽误时间并不是我的本意……我真的不想的，这些事发生得连我自己都无法察觉。”

他的话，就像是压死对方的最后一根稻草。

“……你在说什么啊……总是擅自说这种话，又擅自做这种事……”

缓缓升起的朝阳背景下，苗木站立的身影显得分外单薄。远处不知是什么号角声响了，不过现在不论是狛枝还是苗木，都没有心情顾及这个。

“擅自把我拉到你的精神世界里，又不准许我带你离开，我不可能让你一直这样沉睡下去的吧？还有嘴上说着什么不想耽误我，然后刚见面就把那颗宠物蛋交给我——那可是你父母在世时送给你的重要礼物啊，就算在梦里，我也不可能打碎它的吧？而且，”像是压抑了很久的苗木，一口气全部发泄出来，他控诉地指向狛枝，“而且、而且，用这样一张可爱的脸，魔鬼都不能狠下心去拒绝吧？！”

“你不是拒绝了吗？”狛枝耸耸肩，他开玩笑似的说，看到对方情绪有所缓和，他才将双手插进口袋，浅笑着继续，“快去吧，再不去来不及了。另外，关于宠物蛋，如果你没法打碎它，那就让我来吧。”

苗木投给狛枝的指责眼神，大概的意思是“你觉得我这人真的是魔鬼吗”。

“好啦，”狛枝用一种安抚的语气说，尽管在目前这个世界，明明他才是需要被安抚的那个小孩，“我在这边等你喔？”

听到这一句话的瞬间，苗木所有的抱怨都停了。他呆呆愣愣地站在那里，暖红色的光芒将他整个人都蒙上了一层朦胧美好的光晕。狛枝恋恋不舍地将对方得身影印在自己的脑海中，他不知道再次见到对方究竟会是何时，也不知道自己这种身不由己的状况，会将这份记忆持续几分几秒。

只在此时此刻，他也想达成永远。

“等你成功之后，”狛枝说，他的语气轻轻柔柔的，“我们再次见面的时候。”

 

***

 

“今天给凪斗带了马卡龙哦？所以一会儿飞机起飞后要乖乖的，不要给其他乘客添麻烦。”温柔的女性声音在狛枝头顶响起，他懵懵懂懂地仰起脸，用力点头。

“什么是马卡龙？”小小的狛枝仰着脖子问。他的爸爸在他的另一侧，慈爱地笑着，替他扣好安全带。

“还有这个呢。”他的爸爸神神秘秘地从口袋里掏出一个包装盒，放在狛枝细细的大腿上，还对他眨了眨眼睛。“嘘，别让妈妈看见，她说让我下飞机再给你的——”

“爸爸？”妈妈警告的声音响起，他的爸爸闻声立刻僵硬地坐回自己的座位，不再说一句多余的话。

狛枝好奇地拿起那个包装盒。他不太灵活地拆开硬纸壳，而后发现了自己一直很想要的宠物蛋。

“谢谢妈妈爸爸。”小小的他开心地说。他妈妈的脸上挂着一种因他开心而开心的笑容，不过过于注重是否给别人添麻烦的她，还是没什么说服力地硬板下脸，向狛枝做了一个噤声的手势。

狛枝捂上嘴巴，特别开心地笑了。

接下来的回忆，是沉浸在那份马卡龙的过分甜蜜之中，直到一把寒光闪闪的匕首，划开这份美好，将引擎失控的警报同冰冷的海水源源不断地引来。

在狛枝溺死之前，是一只温暖的手，轻巧地将咸涩的海水装进茶杯之中，转身的一瞬间，又将它煮成温暖香甜的红茶。

“是这样啊，狛枝君不喜欢吃甜食的理由，”这个人对他说，他有一双特别好看的眼睛，“现在要不要试试看？刚好困之前买了一盒马卡龙——”

狛枝眨眨眼睛，记忆中的苗木向他笑得很暖。

 

***

 

狛枝坐在草地上，他的手上拿着一只灰绿色的马卡龙，那是苗木离开前硬塞到他手里的。

“什么嘛，”他说，任由舌尖的甜蜜扩散开，“根本就不好吃啊，说好多次了。”

远处传来了学校的钟声。如果向狛枝逃出来的小镇的方向看看，还能看见那些中世纪的陋居被现代风格的建筑逐渐取代。

“……一开始给他的时候，他收下不就好了吗。”狛枝说，他又将自己直呼难吃的点心放进嘴巴里，“绕了这么一个大圈子，我又不会记得，完全没有意义啊。”

他看向自己回复正常尺寸的手掌，握了握。

“就为了这么一段注定不会记得的回忆……明明一开始他直接从我那里抢走，我都不会留下什么印象的。”

他轻笑了一声，将剩下的一点马卡龙丢进嘴巴，脸上的表情是同负面话语截然相反的情绪。

“算了。在他回来之前，就安安静静地等着吧。”

 

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 私设一：狛枝不喜欢甜食是因为小时候的坠机经历。  
> 私设二：狛枝父母曾经送过电子宠物的玩具给他。  
> 基本就是在苗木进入新世界程序，介入七七届和江之岛事情之前，狛枝的意识主动拦截了他，并企图将他保护在自己的意识中。  
> 不过狛枝当时那种状态，他的精神世界里就一片混乱，一会儿清醒一会儿糊涂的。  
> 最后当然还是“我相信你”大法，完美解决，就等狛枝赶快起来去和苗木牵手了（不是）


End file.
